Just Another Trofy
by I-love-Alphonse
Summary: A fanfiction based on the webcomic Get Up And Go by Tamerlane! DioxMars insues!


Just Another Trofy

A Get Up and Go Fan Fiction

By DCS

The thump thump thump of Junior Senior was the only thing Dio could hear as he sat alone on the train. He tapped his foot very slowly with the beat and stared out the window into a starry sky.

It felt like he'd been riding forever and he couldn't get any sleep either. Dio gently held his train ticket in his right hand as he sat. Glancing at the ticket reminded him of just how impulsive he was being.

Sooner or later Nate would notice the money Dio had stolen out of his bank account online to buy the ticket- but right now it didn't matter.

Right now Dio only had one thing on his mind.

Sex.

With Marshall Anderson to be exact.

Dio gripped the ticket hard when he thought about how he got so frustrated lately at the taste of other trofies. Lately it was like all he could think about was Mars.

He wasn't worried of looking lame, because he was confident that he would never be lame. However he was worried that if he didn't get over his little taste obsession with Mars he'd never be able to enjoy other trofies again!

All the different possibilities of people he could use as trofies was starting to fog when he thought about how Mars tasted, he couldn't get right of it.

Dio wet his lips a little bit, frustrated.

He didn't understand why he couldn't get the taste off his lips or the smell out of his hair, or forget the touch on his hands.

He accidently gripped the ticket so hard that he became crumbled in his hand.

Dio looked out the window again and rested his head on the cool glass. His breath quickly fogged up the night sky and he closed his eyes.

"_You could've died in there!"_

"_So could you!"_

Dio figured the feeling he was feeling was just him being horny like always. He suspected that this was a phase and it would pass.

He started to feel a little bit better.

"_You idiot. I'm a skonoman. I'd just come right back."_

"_You're living right now aren't you? Don't be so quick to die."_

Dio brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. He wondered why his sex drive was so strong this time that it had him on a train all the way to Illinois to try to get into bed with a trofy.

A trofy, just another trofy. Trofies have always been, and always will be, just an item to keep skonomans alive.

"_Skonomans don't think like that. Dying isn't a big deal."_

"_Well I'm not a skonoman! Life is precious isn't it?"_

Dio relaxed back into his seat when he realized that he'd be able to get over this crazy thing once he tasted Mars just one more time.

One more time and he could go back to Oregon and fool around as much as he wanted.

Just one more time.

"_You really say some dumb things."_

"_Well excuse me for being a normal, dumb human!"_

_Ah ha ha ha !_

He couldn't help smiling to himself when he heard the announcement over the train intercom that they had finally arrived at their destination.

Traveling at night was always such a pain. At least Dio got to look cool walking down the streets alone. He thought of how cool he looked; a loner with nothing but a one way train ticket and his father's beat up old red jersey on.

Finally after what seemed like hours of walking in the cold Dio came to his destination. He slowly snuck around Mar's two story house to the side in which, if he remembered correctly, held Marshall's window.

Dio fumbled around on the ground until he found a large enough rock and swung it at his window. It hit on the side with a thwack.

After waiting for about two minutes, he found another rock and threw it harder this time.

Eventually after a few tries and no reply he climbed up the tree near Mar's window and sat on a branch. He reached out and tapped lightly on the glass.

"Mars- hey- Mars wake up!"

Still no reply; he pounded harder on the glass, "Mars! Wake up! You sleep like the dead!"

He wondered if maybe Thanny had drained him earlier. Dio kicked with his foot, thinking it would make a louder noise but instead his foot went right on through the glass.

It shattered all over the ground below and into Mars' room, Dio could already feel warm blood from a cut on his leg.

There was a lot of rustling and a very loud, "What the hell!" from the direction of Mars' bed. Next was a lot of nervous footsteps and a light flickering on.

"…Wha- WHAT? HEY WHAT- DIO?" Said a very startled Mars and he looked from a distance at Dio would started to slide himself into Mars' room through his broken window frame.

"If I was a robber, you would be so dead for such a relaxed way of reacting." Dio smiled devilishly. "Oh hi robber let me turn on the light for you!"

Marshall looked really annoyed before saying, "Hey, you're bleeding."

Dio looked down at his leg, "Oh…right." He said as he examined the rather large cut on the side of his right let.

Mars bent down to look at it all the while saying, "What are you doing here? Didn't you go back? Here, sit on my bed, take off your pants and elevate your leg while I go get some first aid."

"Oh my well, Mars I didn't think you'd be so excited to get my pants off! " Dio said laughing as Mars walked out frustrated to the bathroom.

Dio casually slid off his pants and cleaned up his wound as much as he could and elevated his leg on the foot of Mars' bed.

He winced a little as he felt the cold plot of alcohol on cotton on his wound. Dio craned his neck to see Mars attending to his wounded leg.

"Phew, well it doesn't look that deep. All that blood must have been there because it was on your leg is all." Mars said as he cleaned up the wound and then bound it in some gauss, "Just lay there for a bit, alright?"

Dio laid his head back down on Mars's bed and Mars sat by Dio on the bed. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"There's a robot convention."

"Oh? Yeah? Are you gonna ask the scientist there to please make you taller?" Mars said laughing as Dio slugged him on the arm blushing only slightly.

He used Mars laughing to secretly snake his arm around his waist and pull his towards him. Dio breathed in deep Mars scent while he could before he started struggling.

"What are you doing you lil' perv!" Spouted Mars and Dio kept his grip tight around his waist.

"Be nice to me! I'm injured here!" Dio said evilly, using it to his advantage.

"It was your own fault!" Mars said relaxing a bit under Dio's hold.

"Hmmm, that's a good boy now Marsy." Dio said shifting so he had both his arms around Mars' waist and pulled him even closer into his chest. Still lying down and Mars still sitting up Dio said, "Hm- darnit Mars, look what you did, hm?"

Dio shifted his legs so Mars could see that was pitching a rather large tent in his plaid boxer shorts.

Marshall looked away quickly and with a disgusted noise said, "H-How can you honestly be related to Nate and Hayden!?" He struggled again to get out of Dio's grip.

He held tight, "Hmmm? But it's your fault- aren't you gonna do anything about it? Marsy Parsy?" Dio said so smoothly that Mars couldn't help but blush and relax for a second until tensing up again.

"No, of course I'm not! I-Eep!" Mars was cut off as Dio moved one of his hands down to his groin and started rubbing.

"You little liar- just look at how hard you've gotten down here!" Dio said moving himself so he was face to groin with Mars. _Aw man, it already smells so good I can almost taste it- damn this trofy! _He thought.

Almost losing all will to resist Mars whispered small pleads of, "Hey don't." and "I can't believe you." But Dio knew that at this point Mars was so desperate for some action he'd even take Hayden if he tried.

Dio used his right hand to unbutton and unzip Mars' pants while his left handed kneaded Mars's leg and also kept his pinned. His hands were still a little cold from outside and Mars shivered when he released his stiff cock from his boxers.

"Ahh~ Marsy, you're kind of impressive down here huh?" Dio said just once gently licking the shaft from top to bottom. Mars could feel all his strength melt out of him.

Dio fell silent as he shifted himself a little bit more; he flicked the head of Mars' dick a little with his tongue, tasting the strange alluring taste of Mars.

_Damn, he tastes even better down here! At least after this I'll be able to move on…_Thought Dio.

He kissed the side of Mars' cock and felt him move his legs so he could have easier access to his aching member. Dio glanced up to Mars's face- his mouth was closed like he was holding his breath and he was blushing all over.

Dio couldn't help but feel accomplished and turned his attention back to his groin. Wanting to tease him even more Dio said, "Unh, Mars, take off your pants, I can't do it myself like this." He then twisted his tongue around Mars' head to insure that he knew what he'd get if he obeyed.

Marshall twitched for a second and desperately struggled his pants which he had fallen asleep in and his boxers off while keeping Dio in the same position. "Ah, that's so much better." Dio said and made sure to breathe warmly unto Mars' twitching erection.

He choked back a small moan and curled his toes against the carpet of his room. Dio gripped Mars' cock with his right and slowly dragged it up it. He watched from the corner and Marshall winced in agonizing pleasure.

"It feels really good when someone else does it for you, doesn't it Marsy?" Dio whispered. He fondled Marshall's balls with his left hand as he moved his mouth near the head. "Tell me that you want it Mars. You have to tell me."

Mars breathed heavy has Dio took another long stroke with his hand down his shaft. He had a way in which he could keep anyone on the edge, wanting. Mars didn't know what to do, if he said yes he'd be betraying Nate; but Nate didn't love him anyway. He wondered why it would matter if he said yes, it wouldn't do anyone any harm.

His head was spinning, his vision was blurring, and all he could think about was having Dio's hot mouth curling around his dick. "D-Dio…"

"Yes?"

"I-…nffh…" Mars bit his lip and prepared himself, "I want it." He whispered.

Dio smiled and he wrapped his tongue around the tip of Mar's dick. He felt Mars tense up and heard his breath hitch- he quickened the pace of his hand as he slowly allowed more of Mar's dick inside his mouth. He just tasted so good; Dio was getting a rush of adrenaline from it. Dio's dick throbbed so hard from just this, it had never happened before with another trofy.

Receiving energy from a trofy was always a really great feeling, but this- this was amazing. Dio already felt himself on the urge. He mentally kicked himself for not trying out other trofies and just leaving Mars alone.

He felt like he was going insane. It took all the strength he had not to come and not to moan either. Dio always wanted to keep his cool, and he was damn good at it.

Soon he was massaging all of Mars dick with his mouth and he has set a steady rhythm. Marshall shook beneath Dio and began to twith rapidly- that's when Dio knew.

He pulled him out away from Mar's cock and looked up at him. Mars's looked down confused and panting at Dio. He smiled.

"Ah, my leg aches so much, if you ever want to come, you're going to have to help me out too." He said with a smirk.

The trofy looked confused at Dio. Dio shifted himself up and rested himself up against the headboard and put some of Mars's pillows behind his back.

"Why don't you come here and try it for yourself?" He whispered as he pulled down his boxers until his erection popped out excitedly.

Mars gasped, "I- w-what?"

Dio snickered, "Admit it Marsy- you're a perv just like me aren't you?" He said as he stroked his own dick up and down twice or so.

Marshall gulped and couldn't help but stare at Dio's beautiful cock- this was the first time he'd ever seen another man's penis up close.

He was so turned on he didn't know what to with himself, his ass was aching and he wanted Dio so badly he could almost smell his hot stiff cock.

"I'm hurt so, you'll have to be on top if you want it, Marsy." Dio said with a glint in his eyes, he beckoned Mars to him.

Mars made a slightly confused face but he knew what Dio meant, "I- I can't, I don't think I can…" he said as he shifted himself towards Dio, "W-Why are you so persistent?"

"Maybe if you stopped tasting so isanely good I'd stop, but until then…." Dio fell silent again as he tugged on one of Mars's arm and led him to his groin.

"Just…yeah, like that…" Dio used a very soothing voice and he guided Mars until Mars was on top of Dio and their dicks were rubbing together.

Mars unconsciously bucked his hips against Dio slightly, "Shh shh, there there, Marsy- you look like you could faint, hm hm." Dio chuckled at Mars who looked so desperate for his cock.

"You're always so innocent during the day- but you're really just as horny as me, a double skonoman, on the inside huh?" Dio said, "Is there an itch inside that only I can reach?"

Mars avoided eye contact for a second as he nodded very slowly, needing and wanting to give in. Dio placed his hands on Marshall's hips and guided him over his dick, at the moment he started to enter his tight hole very slowly.

He let out a very long sigh as Mars let out a very scared but aroused moan. "Does it hurt? Do you play with yourself here or something?" Dio said as he pushed more of his girth inside.

_Damn, why does there have to be so many fluids? I'm going crazy! _Dio thought through a clouded mind.

"O-Of course not…" Mars said as he relaxed unto Dio's cock. He let Dio slide all the way inside of him before straitening up. "It's—sooooooo much…" He let out the 'so' very slow as he arched his back slightly.

Dio felt like he was about to lose his cool and go crazy and just fuck like crazy- but he held on to whatever string of clam he had left. "Help me move, won't you?" He said.

Together, Mars and Dio started a very slow rhythm; like a very slow dance. Mars slide himself up Dio's length and Dio moved his hips down very slowly.

The black haired boy slid his body down and the red haired boy followed- Dio with the strength to act cool.

He pressed his head back into the soft pillows and his hands gripped tighter unto the larger boy's hips. He closed his eyes for a moment only to flicker them open the next moment Mars slid himself down on Dio again.

The pace was slowly quickening, Dio's eyes were starting to roll into the back of his head. He wanted to moan very loudly but he resist. Meanwhile Mars was letting out sighs and small moans as he worked his body up a down.

"Ahhhh my dick is aching- Mars- -" Dio gasped from his mouth and then shut it tight. It was so good, the best he had ever felt from a trofy before.

Dio started to pick up the pace even more with his hips, Mars followed. Every time his dick went into Mars' tight entrance it felt so good and every time it came out he wanted it back in. "Ahn, Mars- you're…the best…" Dio whispered hoping Mars wouldn't hear.

The smaller boy couldn't help but feel like the tables had turned a little. He was now the one quivering under Mars and Mars now had the power to make Dio burst any time he wanted.

Dio held fast to Mars and started to thrust harder into Mars, almost like he couldn't get enough. It was the most intense ecstasy he had ever felt. Saliva dripped out of the side of Dio's mouth and down his chin as he felt all the last bits of restraint fall out of him.

"Ah! Dio!" Mars said a little shocked as he gave into Dio's new speed. All Dio could think about was being inside Mars, inside Mars, so good, so hot, so nice.

"Agh! Mars! Please don't leave- -hrrgggh!" Dio moaned loudly, it was like everything he didn't ever want to say started pouring out, yet he wished something _else _would pour out of him.

The only reply Marshall gave him was a muffled, "Y-Yeah- anh- more- please!" Dio couldn't help himself and he thrusted wildly and hard in and out of Mars. He could feel himself close- and he could feel Mars tightening up.

He clenched his teeth hard and thrusted with everything he had- with only one thing in mind. The ecstasy coursing through his body filled him with passion- he felt a stirring in his groin. Dio pumped with everything he had until finally- -

Sweet, sweet release. He pulled Mars down unto him and pinned him on him and he unloaded his seed into his ass. Mars shivered quietly as he twitched and blew his load all over the black haired boy's chest.

Dio was so dizzy- but everything felt so amazing- he felt like he was going to faint.

All his muscles relaxed and he felt himself powered up with the new energy from the tofy but- -

Dio woke up when the sun hit his eyes harshly.

He rolled over haphazardly and pulled the blankets along with him. Someone mumbled besides him about it being cold and the window was still broken and how it was Dio's fault.

"Huh?" Dio sat up a bit as Mars huddled up besides him for warmth. The memory of the night before rushed back into his head, "M-Mars?"

"Hm?" Mars said sleepily.

"Why did you let me stay?"

Mars looked up with sleepy eyes, "Because you asked me not to leave you…" He blushed hard.

"O-Oh, yeah. Gotta get to the robot convention, can't without a local to help me out." Dio said blushing all over and looking away.

Mars was silent for a moment, "Right." He said softly and rested his head on Dio's chest.


End file.
